The Dark Unknown
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: When a teenager boy looks familiar to Saria appears ten years before the events of Ocarina of Time, Saria learns this boy is not who he appears to be and her world flips upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Zelda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 years before Oot_

I play my ocarina alone, on my stump in my special place: the Sacred Forest meadow. I have been playing for at least two hours. I brush my green hair and got off the stump. Ever since Aniki (elder brother) left us, everything went downhill. The fun and games seemed to go away. But now I stop, because I see glittering near the Triforce monument in the middle of the field. The golden glittering startled my fairy, Leon, who flew behind me and whispered "What's happening?"

I shrugged and looked at the becoming-solid figure. His body was sprawled over the image. I took a careful look and gasped. He was just like Aniki- his teenage face was relatively handsome. His elegant face had a slight smirk that interested me. He had black hair that spiked up at the back, but lied down on the front, and had, on his left ear, a slightly noticeable tip, but his right had a round ear. He seemed to me just like Aniki, but he… became a sage…

I had to wake him up and interrogate him. Poke. Poke. Poke. A golden coin fell out of his pocket. I curiously pocketed it. Leon flew even more behind me, in case he exploded. His reaction was only a twitch and the opening of his eyes.

"Oleh??" He asked.

"What? Can you hear me?" I asked.

He paused a moment and said "You are who?"

I supposed it was regular speech and said "Saria. This is my fairy, Leon." I gestured to Leon.

He smiled a bit then cast his eyes downward. In a moment he said "tree Deku the see to need I."

He was speaking in the wrong order! He needed to see the Deku Tree! Leon whispered "How does he know about the Great Deku Tree?" I shrugged, and saw the stranger's face turn red in embarrassment. I think he realized his mistake.

"Sorry." He said slowly "I really need to see the Deku Tree, it's important."

I complied and walked with him out of the Sacred Forest Meadow. I warned "Hold my hand, because if you get lost, you'll die."

The stranger flicked his hair and complied. "I know" he said. I took the straight path, which I found to be a transporter to the entrance of the Lost Woods. I let go of his hand and pointed to where the Deku Tree was. "He's over there." He glanced around, no doubt making sure no one was awake. But, it is very late at night. He ran towards the Deku Tree and I followed. On the way in the tunnel, we ran into three Deku Babas. I couldn't believe it when the stranger drew a knife from his pocket and slashed the three. He continued on his way, while I had to trail behind.

He stopped suddenly, making me crash into him. "Deku Tree?" He asked.

The Great Deku Tree was feet in front of him and looked at him. I stepped behind him and said "Great Deku Tree, this stranger appeared in front of me in the Sacred Forest Meadow and asked to see you." The Tree nodded and the stranger spoke in his "opposite language." My jaw dropped when the Tree replied in that language. He told me to wait for him outside… so I walked out and waited.

**What do you think? It's a bit short, but I hope to add on to it later on.**


	2. a conversation with the deku tree

Dosclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

(Stranger's POV)

After Saria left, the Deku Tree looked at me and asked "Who are you and why are you here?" in the language I speak. Regardless to say, I wasn't surprised. He wouldn't have been immortal if he wasn't smart.

"I don't know," I replied "All I remember is falling asleep."

"What do you remember before then?" the Tree asked me.

"Well, I ate dinner, played sports at my friend's house, then came home and took a shower, then I fell asleep…" I answered.

"You misunderstand me." The tree said with twinkling eyes. "Do you remember anything specific right before you fell asleep?"

"I remember hearing two songs… I think. I can sing out the tune for it" The tree nodded and I sung the notes.

"The song of time and the minuet of the forest!" the old tree exclaimed. "You travelled here by the minuet and moved back in time by the Song of Time!"

"Uh-huh…"

"You're worried. You have friends in your other world and you don't know what they will do in your disappearance. No matter, this is just a drift in dimensions. In other words, you travelled here because you have a place here and you are destined to make a change or two. I had a vision by the Goddesses last lunar cycle regarding you."

"But what will happen? This warp obviously closed- when's it going to reopen?"

"I estimate about ten years to fifteen, but fear not. Time will not pass quickly, because one year here is around one minute in your world. Don't ask, the Goddesses said it."

"Hm…" I brushed my hair out of my eyes and thought. If I was to make a change, it'd have to be with Link! This Ocarina of Time thing is the only game that corresponds with the Kokiri Forest!

"I never got the chance to ask you for your name," the Great Deku Tree stated. When I was going to answer, he interrupted with "it's not important, no offense." I frowned.

"I'm going to disguise you among the Kokiri by giving you the soul of a lost one who died. You will be able to speak Hylian and look like him, but there will be times when his personality will take over. You will have to be careful. The other Kokiri cannot know that you are not 100% Kokiri."

"I don't get a say in this?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Now I'm going to give you the form of a Kokiri. Take the soul!" He blasted a blue orb of light at me. I suddenly felt pain, as if I was being crushed by a ton of bricks. I dropped on the floor and clenched my fists, hoping the pain would go away.

About two minutes of suffering, it did. I stood up and almost tipped over. I felt light-headed. The old tree laughed and handed me a mirror. "I couldn't make you exactly like him, Ray-do." I gasped. My hair turned into an almost-black blue and my left eye turned green, while my right stayed a black. My hair was still slightly spiky and my skin was pale. I looked twelve years old, but I noticed that I could understand the old tree since I heard a younger voice translate it into the phrase I just heard.

I frowned. "Ray-do?" Sounds ridiculous if you ask me.

"It's spelled Redo, but think of it as musical melodies. Almost all the Kokiri have two of those sounds as their names."

"Is there a pun here? Am I supposed to redo something?" I asked sarcastically.

The old tree laughed and ushered me out of his area. "Saria must be worried about you."

_

Saria's POV

_

I sat down and tried my best to ignore their conversation. I couldn't understand it anyway. I looked into his coin and wondered what that coin is made of. It looks golden… and so familiar… I don't know why. I jumped and stuffed the coin in my pocket as a voice I thought I'd never hear again said "Fine."

I looked at his face and everything went black.

**A/N: How is it so far? Reviews will help me very much :D**


End file.
